SilverFang
by Aoi Ivy
Summary: Summary Inside. Pairings are: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Chouino, GaaMatsu, and Nejiten.


I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I was inspired to write this after reading "Konoha high" by survivor2468. Although the story had a little glitches, I got the idea of writing my story from one of the characters for a unique trait she has. Also, this fanfic takes place in reality and everyone is normal except for the Naruto Shippuuden characters. They are ninja and the school they attend in this story is located in Japan.

**SUMMARY:** Four girls who are all jinchuuriki (humans who have tailed beasts sealed within them-pronounced JIN-CHU-RI-KI) form a group they call "SilverFang". As the girls named Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Matsuri befriend 4 boys they meet at their new school, they find that they must face dangers such as the Akatsuki (a group of teens who are known as the school bada$$es) who want to extract the sealed beats from within them and if they succeed, the girls will perish.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, I'm going after Sasuke with a pitchfork for killing Deidara and no one can/will stop me! (Technically, Deidara killed himself, but I feel like I should take out my anger on Sasuke.) :D

Sasuke: Yeah, right! Try and get me , but just know that I'm not afraid of anything or anyone.

Me: :( *summons Oroochimaru* :D

Oroochimaru: Come back to me, Sasuke! You are mine forever!

Sasuke: O_O... x_x

Me: *snickers evilly*

Sasuke: *starts running*

Oroochimaru: Waiiiiiit! But, I looove you Sasssuke! Giiiiive mme a hhhhug!

Sasuke: AHHH! Get this creepo away from me! Ok. Ok. I give up! Just put him- I mean IT away. *points to Oroochimaru (A.K.A The Child Molester)*

Oroochimaru: *is offended and sulks*

Me: *unsummons Oroochimaru with triumphant smile*

Sasuke: *has flashbacks of Oroochimaru* *shivers* *rocks in corner, sucking thumb*

Me: Serves you right! :P

* * *

Sakura sprinted eagerly towards the park. She, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Matsuri had agreed to meet up at the park to spend some time together since tomorrow will be the first day for them as sophmores at their new school, the prestigious Konoha High. Their parents insisted that they transfer schools because in the old high school they attended, the girls had a long history of being tormented for their unique appearances.

As Sakura was closing in on her friends, she leapt into the air and tackled them. "Hiiiiiiii, eeevveryoneeee!" she shouted, happily. On impact, the girls ended up tumbling into a dog pile. They giggled as they helped each other back on their feet.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Tenten asked, looking at her companions.

"Maybe we should go shopping or something." Ino suggested, thinking about what clothes she wanted to buy.

Temari was about to open her mouth to protest when suddenly, they transformed into animals. Sakura became a pink wolf, Ino was a bleach-yellow dhole (pronounced d-ole, not de-whole or do-ley. This creature exists. Just look it up) , Hinata turned into a palish-purple bobcat, Tenten became a light brown and white panda, Temari was a tiger with a dirty-blonde coat, and Matsuri turned into a chocolate-brown hare. _"Crap! Not again_..." Temari thought, looking annoyed.

"Well then, I guess we're not going anywhere after all." Matsuri said, sighing.

"W-we b-better head back h-home." Hinata whispered, turning to leave. She froze when she spotted a group of boys headed toward them.

"Q-quick, e-everyone! H-hide somewhere! W-we can't l-let a-anyone s-see us." Hinata warned to the others as she scampered inside a bush. All of the girls quickly scattered and found a place to hide in, except for Sakura who couldn't find a spot that wasn't already taken. One of the boys who had raven colored hair approached Sakura as her friends watched in terror. When the boy was too close to Sakura, they were about to spring into action, but they stopped when they saw him reach out to pet her. Sakura didn't know what to do in the situation and just wagged her tail as the stranger caressed her back gently.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" a blonde boy called to the other male.

Sasuke, the girls presumed was the raven-haired male, irritatedly replied, "What?"

"The others and I were just wondering where you went off to. We thought you got lost or got mauled by bears." he answered. _"Damnit! He didn't get kidnapped!" the blonde thought, twitching his lip._

"I'm fine, dobe." Sasuke said, calmly.

"Yo, Naruto! Where'd you go? Did you find him?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Over here, guys!" Naruto yelled back, waving his hands in the air. Three other boys emerged from behind some large hedges. One had a spiky ponytail, another had long, straight hair, a third was happily eating a bag of potato chips, and the last one had red hair.

"Hey, where'd you find that animal? I don't recall seeing wolves living around here." Shikamaru stated.

"That was what I was wondering. Maybe it escaped from a zoo?" Sasuke suggested.

Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Matsuri realized that it was safe to come out, so they crept away from their hiding places. Hinata revealed herself too, but was overwhelmed and went to hide in a bush again. The guys were surprised to find that there were other animals.

* * *

Chouji picked up Ino. "What kind of animal is this?" he asked.

"That's a dhole." Shikamaru replied.

"What the heck is a dhole?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not going to tell you. It'd be too troublesome." he said.

"A dhole is a wild dog species found in Southeast Asia." Neji stated.

"Cool! She's coming home with me." Chouji said, happily.

* * *

Matsuri scampered over to Gaara and cocked her head, staring at him curiously.

"Hey Gaara! That rabbit seems to like you." Naruto exclaimed.

"That's a hare, dobe." Sasuke corrected him .

"What's the difference between a hare and a rabbit? They look the same to me." Naruto said.

"Of course you'd say something like that." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. Ignoring them, Gaara picked Matsuri up and petted her quietly.

* * *

Temari (the tiger cub) made her way over to Shikamaru and rubbed her head against his leg, purring. This startled him so he jumped in reaction. After gaining his composure, he mumbled, " Why must I always end up with the troublesome ones? " Temari dug her claws into his pants.

" Oww! Troublesome feline…." Shikamaru groaned. Temari smirked and climbed onto his shoulder.

" I guess I'll take this panda then. " Neji said, picking up Tenten.

" Aww. You guys took all the cool animals! " Naruto complained.

" Wasn't there six of them? " Chouji wondered. Naruto spotted something in the nearby bushes. He walked to the bush and found Hinata (bobcat cub) with her paws on her head.

" Oh here she is! I found her! " Naruto shouted.

Eventually, it was time for the boys to head home. They went their separate ways, each carrying a companion they had already bonded with.


End file.
